El Misterio de la Pelirroja
by Kathleen Cobac
Summary: En el baile de Navidad Cedric Diggory se fija en la menor de los Weasley. La curiosidad lo invita descubrir por qué algunos chicos se sienten atraídos por aquella pelirroja que aún es una niña.


_Este one- shot, salió de un desafió en la página de Chocolate y Menta (visitar mi perfil) , a petición de YaniitaPotter._

_Espero que haya resultado como quería: Conseguir que el C/G se vea como una pareja ideal. _

**

* * *

  
**

**El misterio de la pelirroja**

La contempló de lejos bailando con Neville Longbottom. El chico de ojos claros intercambió una mirada fugaz y rápida con ella. ¿Era la pequeña Weasley?  
La cabellera roja se perdió por entre los bailarines, el entusiasmo de la danza la había llevado a girar más que un trompo.  
Se inclinó hacia un lado. Por entre todas las cabezas rubias, castañas y morenas, resaltaba una cabellera roja fugaz. ¿Era ella?  
Por supuesto, sólo había una gran familia de magos de cabello rojo conocida.  
"_Sí. Es ella_" pensó. Aunque jamás la había notado antes. A penas habían intercambiado unas palabras el día del campeonato.  
Se disculpó con su novia, excusándose para ir a buscar ponche, pero era sólo una patraña para verla mejor.  
Nunca se había fijado en ella antes. Pero ahora, que la veía mejor, sólo podía estudiarla desde una distancia muy amplia, y sacar conclusiones.  
Era menuda, delgada, y el vestido no era elegante. Aunque su rostro resaltaba entre sus pecas juguetonas, sus ojos brillaban con la música, y su sonrisa encandilaba.  
¡Pero era una niña! Una niña pequeña, probablemente dos o tres años menor, pero cuya belleza natural atraía muchas miradas. Era bonita, no una belleza exuberante como Fleur Delacour o su propia novia, pero tenía un algo especial que la hacía sumamente atractiva para muchos ojos varoniles que la observaban bailar.

Se acercó de manera inconciente. A lo lejos, divisó a Potter con el hermano mayor de la chiquilla, ambos, frustrados y enojados por algo que él desconocía. No le importó.  
Se acercó un poco más, hasta que finalmente no resistió la curiosidad. Golpeó el hombro de Longbottom, que, intimidado, de inmediato soltó a la chica cuando él le solicitó su mano para bailar.

La chica, desconcertada, aceptó. Él era ligero de pies, y se movía con gracia. Ella, solamente lo siguió. Se miraron largo rato, no se dijeron nada. Él, intentaba descubrir el misterio que la volvía tan atractiva sin serlo demasiado, y ella, el por qué ese chico la había sacado a bailar.

Finalmente, cuando la curiosidad se transformó en una piedrita en el zapato, se atrevió a saludarla.

-Hola, ¿Ginevra, verdad?

-Ginny… - Reparó.- Me gusta que me digan así.

-Mucho gusto, Ginny. Soy Cedric. Creo que no tuvimos tiempo de hablar en el campeonato de Quidditch.

-Sé quien eres, - rió nerviosa.- mucho gusto.

Él notó como sus ojos castaños se volvían tristes, y sintió una extraña punzada en su corazón.

-¿Dije algo malo?

-¿No sales con Cho Chang?

-Sí. Es mi novia.

-¿Y aún así bailas conmigo?

Él sonrió con dulzura.

-Si te puedo ser sincero, creo que me pareces fascinante. –Le susurró mientras daban vueltas alejándose del tumulto de bailarines. Ella enrojeció.  
Adoró eso.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

-Quiero saberlo, pero no lo sé. Hay como una fuerza magnética que me obliga querer saber más de ti, ¿qué será?

-Creí que no le parecía interesante a nadie. – Musitó totalmente sonrojada, intentando desviar sus ojos de los del chico.

-Pues, lo eres…

Se alejaron bailando hacia uno de los costados del castillo, donde los alumnos y el bullicio ya no llegaban a sus oídos. Sólo existían ellos dos.

-¿Por qué me invitaste a bailar?

-Quiero descubrir tu misterio.

-¿Qué misterio? – preguntó divertida.

-Ese que no me deja quitarte los ojos de encima.

-¿No eres algo mayor para mí? – Susurró cuando él se detuvo. Bajó la cabeza apenada, podía sentir los ojos de él sobre su frente.

-¿En qué año estás?

-Tercero.- Contestó de manera mecánica, intentando alejarlo de ella. Pero él no la soltó.

-¿Qué son dos años?

-Muchos para quien baila con una desconocida.

Él rió divertido. Ella elevó sus ojos tímidamente, sonriendo ante el espectáculo que él le ofrecía con su sonrisa.

-Pero no somos tan desconocidos.

Sorprendida, sin poder moverse, dejó que él se acercara a su nariz. Sintió su respiración rozar sus labios y abrió la boca asustada.

-Déjame descubrir cuál es el misterio que te hace tan irresistible…

Ella jadeó cuando él posó sus labios en los de ella, besándola con dulzura y desesperación. Jamás había besado a alguien antes, aquello era algo totalmente nuevo. Sensaciones nuevas, emociones nuevas. Sin contar que era un chico guapísimo el que le había robado el beso.

Suspiró extasiada cuando él se separó para tomar aire. Parecía hechizado, con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa placentera.

-Sabes delicioso…- Le susurró.

Aquellas palabras bastaron para que ella se entusiasmara. Jamás creyó que le sucedería algo como eso. Con el corazón latiendo poderosamente contra su pecho, se agarró al cuello de él y lo besó con fuerza, de manera torpe, pero con fuerza.

Él la recibió gustoso, jugando con sus labios y su pelo. Era inexperta, pero estaba aprendiendo. Y eso, lo volvió loco.  
La aferró con fuerza por la cintura. Encontró encantador cuando ella intentó jugar con su lengua, no sabía como hacerlo, pero tampoco se iba a quedar sin enseñarle.  
Era dulce, suave, deliciosa... No pudo evitar dejar escapar un gemido suave cuando ella presionó su cuerpo pequeño contra él.  
Tenía el tamaño, el sabor, el calor, el cuerpo preciso. Encajaba con él como una pieza de rompecabezas.

Pero la magia duró poco. Cuando la música cambió, también las luces se encendieron. Y el hechizo, desapareció. Se separaron con tranquilidad. Ella se alisó su vestido para hacer algo, y él la contempló como si fuese un hermano mayor.

-Ha sido un placer bailar contigo…

-Lo mismo digo.- Sonrió ella de manera respetuosa. Se giró con cuidado, y notó a Neville sentado, solo, en un rincón. –hasta luego.

-Buenas noches.

Ella se dirigió hacia su acompañante, y él, hacia su novia. Pero, sin el ponche. ¿Explicaciones? No existían. Sólo, existía la respuesta que él tanto había estado buscando. Descubrió el misterio de la pequeña pelirroja: La de labios dulces y pasión desbordante.

_Gracias por leer._


End file.
